


Small(ish)

by Meli_writes



Series: Ladrien June 2017 [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Civilian Ladybug, F/M, Kink, Massage, Sweet, kiss, small-ish, tell me more about you, this small?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Ladrien June 12: Small(ish)Adrien asks Ladybug to tell him more about her civilian self.





	Small(ish)

“Ladybug, what’s it like to be you when you're a civilian?” 

“Hmm… Well, I’m a bit clumsy and I can be a bit rash. Oh, and I’m always with my kwami. You would love Tiki! She’s kind, wise, and always encourages me to do my best.”

Adrien wondered if her kwami looked like his because Tiki’s attitude sounded completely different to Plagg’s. “Can I ask you what she looks like?”

Ladybug nodded and said “Sure! Tiki is small and mostly red. She has one black spot on her head and antennas that remind me of the red ties in my hair.”

“So, she’s small?” He asked as he pinched his forefinger and thumb together with barely any space between them. Maybe Tiki was tiny, he thought. 

Ladybug laughed and shook her head, “Small-ish,” she said as she spread his fingers further apart.

“Hmm,” Adrien said. That’s about the size of Plagg. He guessed he got the short straw when it came to his kwami. “Ow!”Adrien shouted after Plagg tugged on a piece of his hair. 

“I heard that, kid. And you need to start counting your blessings. I’m the best thing to ever happen to you and you know it,” Plagg whispered angrily from under the collar of his shirt. Jeez, Adrien thought, he forgot about their connection.

“Are you alright, Adrien?” Ladybug asked.

Adrien quickly put his hand on the back of his neck to push Plagg down his shirt. He hoped that she would think he looked embarrassed or something. He would make sure to give Plagg a stern talking to. He almost revealed himself to Ladybug. She doesn’t want to know his secret identity and he has to respect her wishes. “Yeah, just have a kink in my neck. I must have slept funny.”

“Oh, let me help you,” she said as she walked behind him. Soon Adrien felt Ladybug’s strong hands on his shoulders. He felt himself melt a little under her touch. He tilted his head back and saw her smile down at him. “Better?” she asked. 

“Everything is better when you’re near, Ladybug,” as soon as he said it he felt warmth flood his face. Ladybug giggled and lowered her lips to his for a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got hit by writer block and I don't think I can catch up really. But if a prompt inspires me I'll write something for it! Hope y'all don't mind!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Share your thoughts!


End file.
